


Truth or Dare

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: Truth or Dare in the Avengers household, blossoming relationships and Steve Rogers is a cat. Just the usual then. First chapter mature, second chapter explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love people. Criticism, compliments, insults, pictures, dancing; all welcome!

Truth or Dare with the Avengers is not a sensible decision. It is not a sensible decision and it is not sensible that none of the group seem to have been aware of just how much of a not sensible decision it was before playing. The consumption of alcoholic beverages and an unhealthy sense of competition means everyone is buzzing and there’s loud laughter heard around the tower.

Tony (who is unusually, and noticeably, sober but apparently well willing to make a fool of himself without alcohol in his system) sits on the sofa with a full face of drag queen makeup and a feather boa wrapped around his neck. Thor is wearing (partially wearing because a Dare for Natasha to swap clothes with a man twice her size was not thought through very well) a very lovely red bra, a small ladies T-shirt wrapped around one bicep, one of his legs is in a pair of dainty sweatpants and a cushion is being used to cover his modesty because when Bucky sets dares he apparently takes no prisoners and Thors’ request to keep his boxers was promptly denied.

Steve is perched on the edge of an armchair, meowing occasionally after being dared to pretend to be a cat for the rest of the game; his face would be flush with bright red embarrassment had Clint not announced he owned several different face paints and could make Steve an adorable kitten for a go at skipping a Dare. Asgardian liquor has loosened him up to the point where being a cat seems like a perfectly reasonable request.

“Bruce, I dare you to write a poem affectionately titled ‘The Reasons I Adore Clint Barton’ that must be no shorter than 10 lines. To be read at breakfast” Charlie announces; causing the others to laugh. Bruce looks at her, chuckles and playfully raises a middle finger at her, she flashes him a shit eating grin in return and then swallows hard when Bruce smirks and reminds her that it’s his turn to Dare someone next.

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie” He strokes his chin and fakes deep thought but the smirk on his face indicates he knows already what he’s doing. He shoots her a wink before the words leave him “I dare you to sit on Barnes’ lap until the game is over”. Her face pales and she stutters her defiance.

“Come on Bruce that’s not fair, you can’t do that, otherwise my dare affects him too!” Bruce nods in return, returning her smile from earlier. A brief meow from Steve interrupts the conversation and Natasha reaches up to playfully scratch behind his ear. Surreal is definitely on the list of descriptors she’d pick for this evening.

“No Bruce, pick something else!”

She stands from her place on the floor ready to walk away, fully aware that she’s being a little bit irrational when she feels strong arms grip around her hips and pull her down. She lands with a small thud onto Bucky’s lap and gives up struggling as his bulky arms come around her waist to hold her tight; her legs splaying out slightly in front of her and crossing at the ankles so her knees rest atop his. He brushes his stubble against her neck and whispers in her ear.

“You don’t have to protest so much, Doll” He sounds genuinely offended and she wants to apologise but her mouth seems to be having trouble putting a sentence together so she huffs and moves her own arms so they rest on his; hoping to convey that she’s comfortable in that position.

Steve (after trying to communicate via hisses and being granted the ability to speak) dares Wanda to draw a picture of Vision without touching the pencil and she complies, laughing when the image flatters him in the way only an picture drawn by an artistically inept toddler in Kindergarten can but Vision takes it proudly and folds it into his jacket pocket for safekeeping. She pecks him on the lips quickly and settles down next to him.

The atmosphere calms down a bit, the alcohol making everyone comfortable and a little tired before the group decide to embark upon the Truth section of the game.

“Alright!” Natasha announces, pushing the sleeves on Thor’s giant top up her small arms “Question for everyone. What’s the most expensive thing you’ve ever stolen?”

Various answers range from a pen (Vision; and very upset about it he was too, not meaning to have kept it) to a Hellicarrier (Natasha wins, but nobody had really expected she wouldn’t; having both asked the question and previously admitted to many various thefts) and Charlie lets slip that she took one of Tony’s Jaguars after a previous visit and conveniently forgot to return it.

“Charlie, have you and Tony ever had sex?”

“Clint!” Natasha leans over Thor to smack the Archer on the shoulder, earning her a yelp as he pulls himself further away, leaning into the arm of the chair near Bruce for protection.

“Oh come on, I’m dying to know!”

Bucky is suddenly very focused on the game, eyes drilling into the back of Charlie’s head hoping for an answer and he flexes his fingers against his thighs.

“Baryshnikov, defend my honour!” Tony’s indignant squeal comes from the other side of the room and Charlie snorts out loud, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she laughs into her palms and Bucky can feel her shaking against him. Attention torn between desperately wanting the information and the very pleasant feeling of her ass twitching against his hips as she vibrates with the giggles.

“No” She pants out between fits of silent laughter “What little honour he has is safe from me” She adds once her laughter has subsided, stilling herself on Bucky’s lap and wiping the back of her hand over her eyes.

“In over twenty years of friendship, you’ve never bumped uglies?” Clint sounds completely disbelieving and Charlie knows for a fact that Clint and Natasha had slept together at least a handful of times in the early years of their friendship.

“Some men can keep it in their pants, Barton” Tony snarls, genuinely affronted at the accusation; new found sobriety failing to cushion what is a harmless joke but he has the grace to understand that this is a game and that Clint has had at least two (four) beers too many; he casts a slightly worried gaze over the Charlie but calms his ire at the laugh lines on her slightly red face.

“You’re not one of those men, Stark” Clint does have a point, Tony is infamous for his playboy antics and has previously chatted up, slept with and forgotten to call a wide range of women but for all Charlie knows he hasn’t actually slept with anyone since Pepper left; her admiration of Tony’s changed ways goes only so far in covering the sadness she has that her friend is lonely.

“I am a gentleman!” Tony huffs; crossing his arms in front of him. Charlie starts up a whole new chain of laughter at that and Bucky isn’t sure whether it’s his comment or the fact his pink lipstick is glittering as he says it, feather boa moving as his chest puffs out but either way he’s rather thankful.

“You guys sleep in the same bed all the time” Steve points out, glancing over to Bucky to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah, we sleep” Charlie retorts like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and glances at Tony to see him nodding frantically.

“Well I never”

Bucky won’t admit out loud how thankful he is t Clint for asking that question, months spent agonising over the same thoughts; resignation every time he bumped into Tony walking out of Charlie’s room in the morning, jealousy roaring as he watched the pair flirt between themselves.

Natasha decides to save her from any further interrogation and blurts out the new question loudly and full of authority, marking the end of discussion with a clear line. Charlie shoots her a thankful look but the blush is still on her face, creeping down her next and she smiles slightly as she shakes her head, only to be filled with dread once the next question is out.

 “First real kiss! Everyone! Go!”

Vision and Wanda are each other’s; earning a collective “Aw” from the group. Thor’s was a century ago and he doesn’t remember her name. Natasha’s was a target, earning her Thor’s hand on her shoulder and a kiss on the cheek from Clint.

“Megan Smithe, Circus gymnast, she was Barneys girlfriend but she preferred me!” Clint says this fondly and with a chuckle, puffing out his chest in pride.

“Peggy” She can’t see it, but Charlie’s pretty certain from the movement behind her that Bucky has shot his friend a sympathetic glance and Steve raises a small smile in their direction.

“Tony” She mumbles it out, hoping secretly that nobody will hear her but Tony has yelled that he was hers at the same time and the circle is looking between them both expecting an explanation. She doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s arms tighten slightly around her but she’s half certain it’s wishful thinking on her part and he’s just re-arranging but after the previous discussion she’s half hoping the ground will swallow her.

“We were so young, so in love! It was magical!” It hasn’t escaped anyone’s notice that Tony isn’t drinking more than a few sips tonight but his talent for theatrics has never relied on inebriation.

“Tony shut up, no we weren’t. I said I’d never kissed a boy and you pecked me on the lips, don’t confuse the children.”

“I loved you Charlie, I loved you and you broke my heart!” He’s standing now, pressing the back of his hand dramatically to his forehead as he pretends to weep. Charlie rolls her eyes fondly.

“You’re such an idiot”

“Oh she’s right” He stops the dramatics suddenly, sitting back on the sofa. “We weren’t in love, it was very awkward. I’ve made progress since if you want a do-over” He puckers his lips in her direction and scrunches up his eyes as the group crack up.

Bucky’s arms definitely tighten then and she turns her head to look at him, doesn’t think she imagines the jealousy she can see in his eyes. She’s definitely had too much to drink because she leans in and presses her lips to his, it’s hard and sloppy and she lingers longer than she’s intended; she doesn’t miss the pressure increasing as he returns the kiss, pulling away before turning back to her friends (her friends who bar a few are now looking at her and the volume of conversation has dropped). She grumbles out the next question before anyone can ask.

She zones the rest of the discussion out because Bucky’s fingers are suddenly intertwined with hers and as she settles backwards in his lap she can feel a hardness that wasn’t there before pressing into the curve of her ass. He’s running his fingers over hers, sliding them out of her grasp and lacing them back together again; his chin is pressing into her back comfortingly. She’s accepted confidently that it’s not the alcohol behind the fact she can feel him leaving small but firm kisses against the blades of her shoulder.

Slowly the party dies down and everyone begins to either disperse and/or fall asleep. Wanda and Vision are the first to leave, neither seemingly tired. Tony grunts about having to take his makeup off before bed and heads off to shower; Steve following despite Clint’s sleepy protest that all of his hard work will be ruined and it would be better for everyone if Steve just stayed as a cat. When she looks back up Clint is drooling into the arm of the chair and Bruce is leaning against him equally as dead to the world. Natasha has fallen asleep on Thor, who is not sleeping but amazes her by dropping off almost instantly after ascertaining that his red-headed friend is not going to be woken.

Daringly, and a little drunk, she gyrates backwards into Bucky before moving forward again, hearing a sharp inhale of breath and a so-quiet-it’s-almost non-existent moan escape him; vibrating lowly against her back. His metal hand untangles itself from her fingers and moves to her hip, squeezing gently and using his strength to bring her backwards in one swift move; flush against him and pausing for a moment. She feels him hardening against her and closes her eyes.

“Bucky” She groans his name, clutching her fingers tighter around his flesh hand as her other squeezes against his knee under hers. She moves again, circling her hips and rubbing her jean covered ass against the bulge in his pants. He moans against her but holds her still suddenly, bringing his lips up to her ear.

“Sweetheart” She’s clear-headed enough to realise that’s new, his voice low and gruff “You’re drunk. We’re not doing this now” She feels herself pout and he must see it because he lets out a small chuckle before using both his hands to gently push her up and off him.

The movement sobers her up slightly and she’s more than a little self-conscious; it must show on her face too because he stands quickly, awkwardly her mind supplies with a silent giggle, and grabs her hand in his flesh one and faces her, tipping her chin up with the other one, cool metal against her skin.

“No, no. Don’t do that, I want to make sure this is what you want, I want you to be sober and I want to take you out properly”. She wobbles on her feet, head spinning as the alcohol circulates around her system. She hiccups and the feeling of dread that she’s three sheets to the wind is tinged with a hint of affection as he watches the drunken smile light up her face.

He walks her back to her room; leaving the sleeping in their positions, knowing they won’t thank him for it in the morning.

They stop by the door and he gives her fingers a gentle squeeze before pressing a tender kiss against her forehead and letting her disappear, hoping to himself that she remembers in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

He pads back to his room on heavy feet, stopping and knocking his head in a dull thud against the door before opening it and heading in. He sighs heavily, stripping himself of his tighter than ever jeans before throwing his clothes on the floor and walking towards the shower. He’s been at least half hard for most of the evening and hot under the collar since she walked in in skin tight jeans and a low cut jumper, fabric hugging her curves in attire more fitted than usual in an attempt to keep warm against the cold December weather.

He steps against the cold tiles, letting the water warm before stepping under the heated spray and thanking Stark for the water pressure. He doesn’t need to try to picture the curve of her breasts just barely hidden by fabric, the bob in her throat as she laughs with her head thrown back and _Christ_ now he doesn’t need to imagine how her breathy moans sound. He feels his cock twitch; fully erect without even touching himself as the water cascades down his toned torso, teasing against his body.

He wraps his hand firmly around his cock, gripping tightly but not moving as he replays her groans as she ground against him in his head. He pictures her underneath him, head tilted so he can run his tongue along the curve of that throat, taste her skin as she swallows groans that are his doing. He strokes slowly along his shaft, lathering a small amount of soap and flicking his wrist; running his hand all the way to the tip before running a thumb over the head and back down. He brings one hand to rest against the tiled wall, fingers arching against the cool surface.

If he tries, he can feel her ass pressing against his dick, circling her hips and his mind changes images, pictures her riding him; perfect ass pressing firmly against his pelvis as he sinks into her from underneath, sees himself grip her long brown hair from behind and tug slightly, making her groan his name, _fuck,_ when she groaned his name, her hot little tongue forming _his name_ as she felt good; as she worked her hips backwards into him. He wants to make her feel good. He’s stroking harder, grip firmer and he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into his own hand as the pressure increases. He tightens his first around himself as he imagines her tight around him, his flesh buried in hers.

He wants to press his fingertips into her hips hard enough to bruise as he fills her. He lets out a low, guttural moan as he works himself fast, can feel himself about to come undone. The edge of his hand hits the front of his balls with every stroke and he can feel them tighten as heat floods him.

“Fuck” He grunts, hips snapping forward. His brain is foggy; he’s lost all thoughts that aren’t her skin and his skin and the breathy groan of his name on her lips. Can picture her screaming his name as she comes apart around him, wonders what she looks like as she hits her peak, how she sounds as she clenches around his cock, how much it would take to make her scream. He’s pumping almost violently now, hard and fast and there’s a coil of heat in the bottom of his belly that tells him he’s about to come.

His vision blurs at the edges and he closes his eyes against the storm as he comes, feet losing their stability as his thighs twitch and shake with the effort of holding him up, other hand braced firmly against the shower wall, warm tiles against cold metal. He opens his eyes to see the soapy water washing the evidence of the act away and he rests his head against the wall, breathing in deeply.

He stands still under the hot spray, letting the water patter against his heated skin as he tries to catch him breath; he barely does this, more often than not he finds it difficult to keep a singular track of thought but since Charlie arrived he’s been hot under the collar, hasn’t thought of anything else when he comes in almost a year.

He trudges out of the shower; dries himself thoroughly and forgoes clothing in order to snuggle under the covers of his bed, bringing the spare pillow on the other side over to his chest and wrapping his arms around it as if it were her.


End file.
